


Forgiveness

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [83]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Dean realises how long it's been since he last visited Spencer and that he needed to do some apologising.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt Challenges [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was written for my (never completed) prompt table at the "20_est_relships" community on Livejournal.  
> 2) Prompt #05: Forgiveness @ [Table](https://immortalje.livejournal.com/102510.html)  
> 3) This was written probably between 2007 (when I claimed the table) and 2009 (when I officially dropped it). I recently found it (along with a few other stories for this pairing) on my computer. It's been at least as long since I've last watched Supernatural.  
> 4) This is set around the early seasons for both shows. Probably season 1 at least for Supernatural.

Dean felt so incredibly guilty. Normally, he managed to drop by his boyfriend every other month, but by now it had been more than half a year. He had even missed his usual birthday visit when Spencer turned 24.

Their latest case, just an hour outside of Washington had reminded him of it, made him feel guiltier especially since Sam was already looking for another job and he hadn’t, not once, considered going to Washington until Spencer had called.

There was only one thing he could do: Tell Sam to relax and that he’d be back in a week or so and apologize and beg for forgiveness. The second he had finished the thought; he was on his way to put the plan into action.

~***~

The fault in his plan became obvious when he stood in front of the door to Spencer’s flat, flowers in his hand (and how embarrassing was that?) and nobody was home. Checking his mobile phone he saw that it was 4pm, way too early for Spencer to be home from work yet. He hoped that there wasn’t a new case this soon after they had just arrived yesterday from the last one as Spencer had given as a reason for his call (not that he would have needed one).

Laying the flowers (Spencer’s favorites) down, Dean sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall, hoping Spencer would come soon. He wondered what he could say to ask for forgiveness without it turning into a chick flick moment. His thoughts were only interrupted when he heard Spencer talking with someone and coming closer. That wasn’t something he had planned on. He didn’t know how Spencer’s friends would react to him dating Dean. Standing up, he wondered what to do with the flowers, when Spencer came around the corner followed by a dark-skinned man, arguing about being able to take care of himself.

Spencer stopped mid-word when he spotted Dean and Dean found himself the center of attention. The first thing that came to mind were the flowers and he was glad that he managed not to stutter when he said, “I got you flowers since I missed your birthday. Can’t believe I even forgot to call.”

Spencer smiled and took them, sniffing at them with a happy face. He only remembered his companion when he heard a cough from behind.

“Sorry, forgot you there. Morgan, meet Dean, a friend of mine. Dean, Derek Morgan, we work together and he decided to be my personal babysitter today,” Spencer said causing both men to smile at each other and nod with their heads.

Morgan responded, “Garcia appointed me and I’m not going up against her. Now that I can see you’re in good hands I’ll take my leave.”

Spencer muttered an absent goodbye, before opening the door and pushing Dean in. Once the door was closed, he ventured into the kitchen to take care of the flowers. Dean followed and watched him, drinking in the sight like a dieing man.

“I also got the flowers since I’m so sorry that I haven’t been by in so long and totally forgot your birthday, but mostly since I…,” started Dean only to be interrupted by Spencer, “We got a case on my birthday anyway, so it doesn’t really matter and you needn’t ask for forgiveness. You being here is all that matters. I love the flowers though. Thanks.”

Dean didn’t know how to respond. He hadn’t expected Spencer to forgive him quite this easily, not that he minded. After a while, he realized that with most of the planned groveling out of the way, he’d have more time for other things. Dean stepped closer and hugged Spencer. When his mouth finally found Spencer’s he tried to convey how much he missed him on his travels and the love he felt.

After a while, Spencer leaned back and said, “How about we continue this somewhere else?”

Dean grinned in response and picked Spencer up, causing the younger man to squeak in surprise, and carry him to the bedroom. It was time for them to reconnect again.


End file.
